We'll Take the Train
by keir
Summary: AkihikoxMisaki / Written for kccreation! Akihiko decides to do commoner things with Misaki, resulting in a ride on the subway, but there's obviously no way he can ever keep his hands to himself. M for mansmexings.


Title: We'll Take the Train

Author: Keir

Rating: R for the mansmexings

The Gist of Things: Akihiko decides to do commoner things with Misaki, resulting in a ride on the subway, but there's obviously no way he can ever keep his hands to himself.

A/N: Written for kccreation as a gift fic for graduation. Only problem is it was meant for last year. ;_; I am hella slow and should be beaten. She requested AkihikoxMisaki doing their thang in public. :)

* * *

Misaki checked his watch for the third time in as many minutes. It was a lavish, much too expensive for a commoner like himself, but Akihiko had insisted on buying it for him—plus at least five more equally expensive timepieces, and that with Misaki arguing him down from more! Just thinking about their argument—or rather Misaki yelling at that stubborn fool who pretended to ignore him—in the jewelers' shop last week made him annoyed.

Honestly, had no one ever taught the man the meaning of saving for the future? But then, when he really thought about it, who might have taught Akihiko about such things...?

Usagi-nii? Of course not. Mountains of strawberries and cherries ran through his mind and made his stomach ache. The way that man spent money was also not a good example.

Usagi-chichi? He frowned to himself. Also a bad example. As an heir and president to a large company there was no way that he valued yen properly.

Fine, he could admit that perhaps Akihiko didn't have the best examples growing up, but what about now! As a grown man, surely he should realize by now that he would need some means to sustain himself when he got older. Didn't he know that being an author wouldn't last forever?

Misaki blinked at his own thought. What would Akihiko do if he wasn't writing? The man certainly lacked any other skills, but he had been a law student at T University. Misaki himself would be working full-time by then. What if he ended up taking care of Akihiko? His eyes widened at the thought of his older self returning home from a long day's work, shedding his suit jacket and laying it across the back of the sofa. Akihiko would be in the kitchen, having become a homemaker, and he would just be finishing preparing dinner...

The university student shook himself, eyes wide. No! No way! In no way would something like that ever be possible! Such thoughts were too strange to countenance. Besides, he would surely die if he had to eat even a week of the older man's cooking.

"You're thinking about me."

The deep voice in his ear made him almost jump out of his skin. It set him off balance just as the train jolted. He fell back hard against the man behind him and strong arm wrapped around his stomach to steady him; it set his heart to hammering.

Then he remembered where they were. He pushed against the offending limb, squirming against the hold. "Usagi-san, we're in public!" he hissed, trying to keep his voice down, hyper-aware now of the other commuters around them.

"I don't care."

Misaki shivered at that gruff and careless voice. The author had been working nonstop for almost two weeks now. Somehow he had taken two assignments whose deadlines were on the same day. The older man had finally collapsed around five in the morning, climbing into Misaki's bed and wrapping his lover in an iron grip before passing out from exhaustion. The younger man hadn't even minded the invasion of his room for once, or being held that tightly against Usagi-san's body. He had been filled with concern for the author, seeing those dark bags under his eyes, and tender love had filled his heart.

Until the morning. Misaki's blood ran cold as he remembered waking up to piercing violet eyes hovering above him; the owner of said eyes already had his cold hand down the front of his younger lover's pajama bottoms. "What are you doing? Stop!" Misaki had yelled, frantically trying to defend himself. "Aren't you still tired? You should be asleep, asleep!" Yet his will to protest had crumbled as soon as his length had been taken into that warm mouth.

He blushed at the memory, overcome with embarrassment at how easily he had succumbed. At least if something like that was going to be done to him so early he should have been able to escape for a little time to himself at his part-time at Marukawa, and yet...

Usagi-san had rose with him, dressed with him, ate with him, and walked out with him. Only when his lover bypassed his red sports car did Misaki feel an inkling of dread. "Umm...aren't you going to drop me off?" He had resigned himself to the author's need to chauffeur him around in his controlling way, but he was not ready for what Usagi-san had in mind.

The author had lit his cigarette, his grumpy morning stare pinning his lover to the spot. "I have a meeting. I'm going in with you."

"B-But! You've been working so hard lately!" Misaki had protested. "You should have at least a day off before having to deal with something like that! I mean, don't you think?"

Akihiko had smirked. "Aren't you the one always telling me to be more responsible about things like meetings?"

Misaki's mouth had fallen open as he had been unable to come up with a proper reply. His hair had been ruffled as the older man walked past him. "Ah, well then aren't we taking your car to the office?"

"I want to do common family things with you. We'll take the train."

The thought of Usagi-san loose in public had raised all the hairs on his arms. "Why would you want to do something like that?"

Violet eyes had stared over Akihiko's shoulder, pinning Misaki on the spot like prey. "You've done it with two other people I won't name. Would you do something like that with them but deny me?" The author's voice had possessed a dangerous edge to it.

There had definitely been nothing Misaki could have said to that.

"You should care, Usagi-san! Public, we're in public!" he reminded the other man again. "Two men don't do those types of things where other people can see."

"Still don't care." Akihiko's hands found the hem of his lover's sweater and promptly delved under it. His fingers were annoyed to find the second layer of another shirt beneath, and quickly began unbuttoning it. He was vaguely aware of the shuffle and murmurings of the other passengers behind him. The two of them were pressed into the corner of the car. Akihiko had no idea that public transportation was so crowded, but then Misaki had told him that there had been delays and so it was going to be more crowded than usual, plus the morning rush. The author congratulated himself on his own generosity of driving his young lover to and from work and school; no doubt going out of his way to ease Misaki's transportation woes made him a shining example of a guardian.

His lover's small hands were tugging at his arms now, trying to remove them from beneath his clothes. As always, Misaki was beyond cute when he acted so bashful about being touched. Akihiko felt himself starting to stir at the sound of the boy's whimpered protests as his fingers came into contact with the bare skin beneath the second shirt. How anyone's skin could be that soft, the older man didn't know. His other hand reached down and began unfastening the boy's trousers.

"What are you doing!" Misaki began squirming in earnest again, green eyes wide, face flushed. Despite his best efforts, his body was responding. Akihiko's cool hands set his skin on fire everywhere they touched and the heat was traveling down to pool between his legs.

"I need to refill on Misaki," Akihiko growled in his lover's ear, tongue moving along the tender shell.

"We already did things this morning," Misaki protested weakly.

"Second helpings," the author replied gruffly, fingers traveling upward to pinch a delicate pink nipple, delighting in the gasp it elicited.

"Usagi-san, don't talk about such things as if I were food!"

"Why not?" Akihiko murmured. "You look good enough to eat." He bit down on the boy's soft neck and began sucking, relishing the feel of a quick pulse beneath his mouth.

Misaki squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight the feelings overwhelming him. This is was just unacceptable! He momentarily raised his voice louder than he meant to. "Stop!"

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them made both of them freeze. Misaki's heart leaped into his throat and lodged there. "Excuse me." The university student looked over his shoulder with dread, his eyes wide with terror. The other man stood behind Akihiko; his blue eyes seemed kind. Misaki briefly recognized him as the man from the flower shop he had once bought roses for Usagi-san at. All he could do was stare upward at the insanely tall stranger in mortification. The black-haired man smiled as he looked down at Misaki. "Is everything okay?"

The boy blushed to his roots as he realized the tall man probably thought he was being hassled by some pervert. His tongue felt glued down with embarrassment. "Ahh...umm..."

Akihiko's arm shot out, laying his hand against the opposite wall of their corner, obstructing the view of his lover. His violet eyes were hard as he glared; he hardly batted a lash when he recognized the interloper as his friend Hiroki's lover. No man bothered him when he was with Misaki. "Everything is fine." His voice was a rumbling warning.

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki finally found his voice. His small hands tugged at the other man's barring arm. He stood on tiptoe, trying to see around the ill-tempered man. "Everything is fine, really! I'm sorry for causing trouble!"

The tall man smiled and nodded after hearing Misaki's sincere words then turned back around. No sooner had the university student breathed a sigh of relief that they hadn't created a bigger commotion than his lover grabbed his arm and pushed him farther into the corner, sheltering him with his larger body. Despite such a close call, the older man's hands were already delving back into his lover's pants. "Usagi-san!" Misaki whispered desperately. "Please! We can't do this here!"

"Make sure you stay quiet if you don't want anyone to know," Akihiko said, dismissing any and all concern for propriety. Misaki arched and had to strangle a cry as a cool hand wrapped around his half-hard length. His head rested back against the older man's chest, hips humping forward as he panted. Already he had become completely erect at the simplest of touches. He felt as if all the strength was draining from his body. "So cute," Akihiko murmured in amusement as the boy went limp and pliant in his grasp.

"Don't say those kinds of things about a man!" Misaki complained half-heartedly. Akihiko chuckled as he pushed encumbering clothes aside. "Don't bring it out!" the student protested, but his lover had already fished his erection from his pants. It was red and weeping, and it was obscene that it was out in the open. He watched as the large hand worked him, stroking up and down, fingers rubbing intently over the head. "Ahh...ahn...!" Akihiko milked him, smearing the leaking precum over the shaft. "Usagi-san!"

"Misaki. I love you." He lightly squeezed the fleshy tip.

"D-Don't say such things when you're doing something like this!"

"Isn't it normal to tell someone you love them when you do 'something like this'?" the older man teased.

"No!" Misaki insisted. The precum coating his lover's fingers and his erection was creating terribly embarrassing squishing noises. His heart hammered wildly; he was sure the other passengers could hear. Any moment they would discover him in this compromising position and his life would be over. Nobody would ever hire the pervert from the train. He would be expelled! He would bring shame to his house!

"I love you," Akihiko repeated. He wished he could take his lover's cock in his mouth, taste its saltiness. Misaki would thrash and cry out; he always made the best noises when he was being sucked, but a handjob would suffice. The boy's erection was slick and silky soft; he fondled it lovingly, rubbing his thumb roughly against the slit. He smiled as Misaki squeezed his eyes shut, hand covering his own mouth.

Misaki felt smothered by his own hot breath entrapped behind his hand. He was growing faint from the fear and the pleasure alternately coursing through his body. He needed to rally himself; he was a grown man and he should be able to resist the temptations of the body! It was as simple as that!

So why was his dick still so hard with Usagi-san's hand wrapped around it? Stop, he willed himself, don't let him do this to you! But thinking about trying to go flaccid only made him think about how he was erect, and that thought made him even more aware of the pleasure pulsing from that region. "Usa...Usagi-san..."

"Misaki."

The university student looked up and, through the haze of pleasure, realized that they were near a window. His heart kicked back into overdrive as his eyes frantically searched to make sure there was no reflection, that everything wasn't on display as his lover's hand stroked his erection. Misaki's fingers dug into the older man's sleeves as he worried about someone being able to see his debasement. Hot breath blew over his hair as Akihiko leaned over him; he knew purple eyes would be self-assured and full of lust.

"Stop thinking about it and just cum for me, Misaki," the author commanded his little lover.

Misaki let his eyes fall shut. He would allow himself to cum, but it definitely wasn't because Usagi-san told him to!

Akihiko felt himself reach full erection at the look on the boy's face as his head fell back. Green eyes were hidden now and Misaki's brunette lashes fluttered so gently. Those lips that cursed him so often when they really meant "yes" or "more" or "harder" were parted as Misaki panted. As Akihiko watched, his lover's forehead scrunched up as if he were confused.

How could Akihiko not fall in love with such a person? Misaki was exquisite. There was no room for anyone else in his heart.

Small hands clutched at him and the boy's face contorted further. "Haah! Usagi-san!" Misaki tensed at the volume of his voice, but it was hopefully lost as the automated voice announced the train's arrival at the next station. His body felt so hot but the hands on him were cool. He peeked up through his lashes; those purple eyes were still staring straight at him like it was only the two of them. The hand on his cock rubbed roughly over the head and Misaki hit the point of no return. He felt his testicles tighten; his orgasm was boiling up. "I... I lo—!" He bit down savagely on his lip to stop the embarrassing words.

Akihiko couldn't be more turned on. The sight of Misaki bashfully trying to silence himself riled the author. The cock he held swelled, twitched, and then Misaki's seed was pumping out. He cupped his large hand over the tip to catch all of it.

The train was coming to a stop at the station as Misaki rested the entirety of his weight against his lover, breath coming hard. Akihiko straightened the boy's clothes out a bit and pulled him tighter against himself. People shuffled on and off the car, brushing and jostling, but the author was more aware of Misaki's chest moving up and down. As the train began to move again, his fingers wriggled back into his lover's shirt.

Misaki gasped and resumed squirming, though his energy felt drained. "Usagi-san, you have to stop! Our station is next!" The chatter in the car had increased with all the new people who had boarded. He jolted against his lover as cool fingers pinched one of his nipples.

"I was going to leave it at that, but now you've given me no choice," Akihiko growled softly. "Now I have to have you." The man's hand traveled farther down and began pushing his lover's pants and boxers out of the way.

"There is a choice! We can just not do it here!"

"Don't protest," Akihiko said gruffly. "It's your fault that I have to take you now."

"How is it my fault!"

"You can't make faces like that and expect me to hold back," he whispered near the boy's ear. His cum-coated fingers slid between the cheeks of Misaki's ass and then against his tight, puckered hole, feeling it contract against his touch.

"No, no! I don't want it!"

"You do," Akihiko said confidently, two fingers slipping inside at once. Misaki almost squealed, one leg jerking upward. "See how your body swallows me up?" The boy in his arms cried out, small fingers digging into the older man's coat and arm.

The two men froze as a woman's voice interrupted them. "Um, I'm sorry, but is everything okay?"

Akihiko looked over his shoulder to find a girl, no more than twenty, looking up at him with concern. A charming smile plastered itself to his face and she blushed prettily, her fingers tightening on her briefcase. "I appreciate your concern," he said, voice as smooth as cream, violet eyes soft and warm. "My ward is just feeling ill and it's making him irritable today." His arm tightened around the boy, willing him to silence. "Please excuse us if we've disturbed you." He put on the most ingratiating smile possible.

Misaki grunted at the tight hold on him. There he was, riding on public transportation, his pants and underwear bunched at the top of his thighs, with two fingers buried in him, incessantly pumping back and forth, and the man who was doing all this to him was talking to some random _female_ stranger! He jabbed an elbow into Akihiko's ribs but it didn't seem to phase him. Somehow the man was doing it again, tricking someone into believing that he was good-natured and pleasant. The author was nothing like that! In reality he was grumpy, thought only his opinion mattered, and did whatever he wanted without considering the consequences.

He was most definitely the worst!

After a few more annoying pleasantries were exchanged, Akihiko returned his attention to his restless little lover. The boy was practically fidgeting now, which was annoying; the brunette had been much easier to handle when he was under the influence of post-coital bliss. There was no help for it. His fingers made a calculating jab that made the boy go limp again.

Well, all except a certain part of him. Akihiko smirked as he looked down his lover's body to see his penis rousing back into erection.

Akihiko slipped his fingers from inside his lover, letting them linger for a moment on tightly puckered flesh, then brought his hand back to unfasten his pants. He freed his trapped hardness with relief. Of course, it would soon be trapped inside Misaki, but that he definitely didn't mind. His left hand held his lover's chest tight against him and guided his hard flesh with the other. The brunette's eyes were closed, his brow scrunched up again as the head of Akihiko's penis rubbed against his anus.

"Usagi-san, please..."

Akihiko felt a shot of heat pulse through his body as his name was called so sweetly. He was smitten, enamoured, completely and utterly in love with this boy. Violet eyes traveled over his lovers' face; emerald green eyes were halfway open and staring back at the author almost dazed.

"Usagi-san, please..." Green eyes closed again in embarrassment. "Please do it now," the boy whispered.

The older man buried his face in soft brunette hair and breathed in the fresh, clean scent. "I love you." Before Misaki could protest the sentiment, Akihiko's hips pressed forward. Misaki's body fought him at first. The silver-haired man pushed harder and the head of his cock finally penetrated the rings of muscle and the entirety of his length was sliding home until his pelvis was pressed against the boy's ass.

Misaki whimpered and Akihiko laid kisses on his hair until he felt his lover grow less tense. Once more his right hand cupped the boy's erection, stroking roughly. His other hand occupied itself with massaging that velvety soft belly. "Misaki."

"Start moving, you jerk!"

Akihiko blinked in surprise at the vehemently murmured command, then smirked. "Oh, no, Misaki. We need to make this last," he replied softly.

"But our stop!"

"Don't care," the author dismissed easily. He rocked his hips forward gently at first, but as he tried to really begin thrusting he encountered a problem. As his hips pulled backward he bumped into another passenger behind him. The other person didn't make a fuss, but Akihiko could sense them shift either out of discomfort or annoyance. As interesting as it might be to jostle someone else just so he could fuck his lover, it might not be the most prudent thing.

"Well?" Misaki prompted him, trying to sound imperious, but his lover could hear the slight quaver in his voice.

"You're going to have to move on me, Misaki," Akihiko murmured just above the boy's ear.

"What? No!" Misaki hissed. There was no way he would let that pervert get this far and then be convinced that he had to do the work. It was unthinkably embarrassing!

"If I move, people behind me will feel it. Is that what you want?" Akihiko could feel the boy shiver. He decided to apply more pressure. "It's your decision, but if I'm going to fuck you I won't stop, no matter who sees."

"Stupid Usagi!"

"I'm not going to take my dick out until I cum. We could spend all day on the train..."

"Asshole Usagi!" Misaki cursed the older man. Despite his harsh words he hesitantly shifted his hips forward then back.

"That's right, Misaki," Akihiko murmured encouragingly. "Good boy. Keep going, just like that."

"Shut up! You're so embarrassing!" Misaki leaned forward and braced his hands against the cold metal of the corner. It was hard to impale himself when it was so uncomfortable, but Akihiko's hand was on his erection and it felt too good. His hips hitched forward again and he didn't want to move back, but Akihiko's fingers squeezed around him, urging him to do it. He pushed backward tentatively and had to shove his fingers in his mouth as whimpers began to rise in his throat. His lover was staring at him so intensely; he just couldn't take it! Why did Usagi-san have to look at him like that? As if he didn't feel self-conscious enough already!

He managed to slide back and forth slowly at few more times before their station was called again and the train car began to slow. Misaki began to panic. He tried to pull away but his lover held him fast. "Usagi-san, our stop! Please, I have to go to work. You have a meeting! These things are important!"

"...Are you saying pleasing Aikawa is more important to you than pleasing me?" The author's voice was a threatening rumble, like a jaguar's growl.

"Don't just make things up like that! You know that's not the case. Work is important; it's important for my future!"

"I'll give you anything you desire," Akihiko insisted as his fingers searched out a sensitive pink nipple and pinched. "What does a part-time matter?"

"First of all, not all of us are so carefree about our futures like you," Misaki retorted. "And second, I want to be near Usagi-san as much as possible, so it's important to work hard for Aikawa-san now so that they'll take me seriously at Marukawa!"

The two stared at each other, both in shock, but for different reasons. "I... I mean... That is, I just meant it's something I have to do to keep you in check. Somebody needs to teach you some responsi... Usagi-san?" The university student felt his heart in his throat as violet eyes stared down at him, blazing.

"This..." the author growled. "This is why I can't take you anywhere. You're too damn sexy."

Misaki cried out as the train jolted back into motion; his body shifted uncomfortably on the length inside him. The arm around him tightened, holding him safe against the other man's body. He arched against his lover and Akihiko nuzzled his face into brunette hair. Misaki felt heat rush through his body from head to toe at the gesture.

"Misaki," the author murmured into sweet-smelling hair. "Don't keep me waiting. I need you."

The university student closed his eyes; he felt light-headed, overwhelmed by Akihiko's feelings toward him and his own for the man. His hips hitched forward and back; his lover moaned appreciatively. "Oh, Misaki..." The boy blushed profusely at the warmth in the man's voice. It was embarrassing—and wonderful—to be loved so completely.

Not that he was forgiving stupid Usagi-san for this humiliation! He would definitely get him back, somehow! He would put green peppers in the food tonight, in every dish! His hips moved tentatively again and the arm around him squeezed. "I'm definitely not doing this for you! And I'm not doing it because you told me to!"

The author laughed gently in his young lover's ear, delighting in the boy's response of tilting his neck so it was bare to him. "Of course not," he murmured teasingly, tongue darting out to run along Misaki's beautiful lightly tanned skin. The boy whimpered at the touch, tilting his head even farther. Akihiko growled; it was so hard to keep himself in check. The thought of giving in completely to passion and fucking his little lover brazenly and without restraint in the crowded train car was beyond tempting, but he would try to limit himself.

However, he could only take so much before giving in. "Please," he groaned against his lover's neck.

Misaki tensed, suddenly unable to breathe. Usagi-san, asking him 'please'... His heart sped up just at the thought of it.

Oh gods, he was so in love it hurt, which was probably why he was going to go through with something this stupid.

"You're such a jerk!" Misaki hissed before giving in to desire. He moved tentatively at first, trying to find a rhythm but the position felt so awkward to him. Stupid Usagi, making him do this kind of thing, filling him up and making him feel good and touching him...

A broad hand squeezed the need between his legs and he whimpered. How was he supposed to keep moving when the hand touching him was making him so weak? Misaki rested his forehead against the cool metal in the corner of the the train car and continued to push back and forth. Despite his claims years ago, he had grown used to being penetrated. Usagi-san had despoiled him with his perverted ways, making him messed up so that having another man inside him wasn't so weird any more.

No, that wasn't right. Not just any man, but Usagi-san. Only Usagi-san.

The hand on his erection was spreading precum up and down his sensitive flesh, smearing it all across the spongy tip. Misaki bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to keep his voice in. No matter what, the dick inside him still felt so big. The second cold hand came out of his shirt and gripped his hip, helping him to keep moving, and he was grateful for it. Akihiko's length slid in and out of him smoothly, rubbing deep inside. "Misaki," Akihiko groaned softly and the brunette squeezed his eyes shut tighter, fraught with embarrassment and passion.

Akihiko rubbed the head of his lover's cock roughly between his fingers and Misaki pushed back hard. He was so brazen, so out of control as he impaled himself on Usagi-san, body demanding more, more, more! The hand on his hip tightened as it pulled him back quickly and his back arched as it hit that spot inside him. He shoved fingers in his mouth to try to keep silent as Akihiko repeated the motion.

"I love you."

Misaki moaned around the digits in his mouth at the whispered words. The hand on his length was gentle but insistent, tugging him in long strokes. How could he keep such pleasure contained? It was filling his whole body up, eating him alive.

"Usagi-san," he moaned piteously, saliva-coated fingers curled against the wall. Akihiko's hips snapped forward, briefly unable to be contained, making him muffle a cry.

"Misaki. I love you," the author growled, tortured as much as his younger lover was by their situation. He wanted to flip Misaki over so he could see that sweet, abashed face, to plow into him unhindered until he was literally crying for release. He wanted to taste the mouth that was his alone.

The brunette let his lover's hands move him, having completely given up hope for being able to control himself. Akihiko pulled him back and pushed him forward, easily slipping back into his dominant role. Misaki whimpered as quietly as possible as he was filled over and over, body accepting Akihiko's hardness. His poor hole was stretched wide, used and abused by his demanding lover, but somehow even that felt good. Just to feel the older man's presence behind him turned him on even more mixed with the vulgarity of what they were doing.

"I love you."

Misaki jammed his fingers back in his mouth at the forbidden words. How embarrassing to be confessed to in this position, but still it made his heart soar. Usagi-san was pulling him back harder now; he could feel a belt buckle digging into his rump. The cock invading him rubbed over that sweet spot again, and then again, making his eyes roll back in pleasure. Everything about his lover's erection was perfect from the length to the girth. He was rubbed so thoroughly from within, like Usagi-san knew all of his deepest secrets.

The hand on the brunette's length was not idle either. It was firm, so self-assured like its owner, and it felt like it was trying to milk the very life out of him. Misaki had no willpower any more as his cock was cradled and stroked with such efficiency. A thumb roughed over the ridge of the head.

"Usagi-san, stop."

The murmured words were ignored as fingers played along the underside.

"Usagi-san, no more."

It was getting too hot; he was about to burst. Misaki looked back at his lover to find violet eyes staring at him in anticipation. His hips were being moved unrelentingly on the dick inside him; to be touched so deep inside was still so overwhelming, and by Usagi-san of all people. He could feel his release looming.

"Usagi-san, I can't..." Green eyes stared up into violet, begging, though Misaki didn't know what for any more. He couldn't think.

"I love you."

Misaki squeezed his eyes shut again. He could hear his heartbeat mingling with the sounds of the other people surrounding them; just the thought of doing this so close to them made lust surge through him. It was unbearable, so unbearable! The hand on his erection mercilessly caressed just below the head, Usagi-san knowing his weakness. Fingers scrabbling against the wall, sounds intensified in his ear, Misaki heard the call for the next station and came. Fire ripped through his body as his seed once more pumped out to coat long, nimble fingers. Devilish fingers which knew no propriety. Misaki came harder than he had in a long time, the thought of their public indecency had him riled to new heights.

"Usagi-san!" he cried out, unable to keep it in, and he prayed that the announcement overhead covered his voice. The older man grunted behind him, going still, and Misaki felt him swell inside him, or maybe it was that his body was tightening, clinging to Usagi-san. He knew the older man was ejaculating, filling him with cum, and he was shamefully pleased by the thought of his lover's spunk coating his insides. The big hand on his softening cock milked him until there was nothing left. Misaki panted in the aftermath, amazed that he was still standing.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Green eyes shot open wide and Misaki's heart started beating hard for a different reason. The same dark-haired man as before was still behind Akihiko. "I'm sorry to bother you again, but are you sure everything is okay?"

Akihiko's look was cool and hostile over his shoulder. "I told you before, everything is fine," he said, voice a deep growl. Before the other man could say anything else the author lifted a hand to his lips, tongue slipping out to lap up some of Misaki's cooling ejaculate from his hand. The other man's eyes went wide at the sight.

The university student felt his heart pick up at triple speed. He was mortified. Stupid Usagi! Misaki frantically pulled his underwear and trousers up. Asshole Usagi! How did he let his irresponsible lover get him into this situation? And the big jerk had still made no move to straighten out his clothes. Misaki's hands went to work to put his lover back in his pants and fasten them. Shitty Usagi! He felt like he could die from shame as he realized what Usagi-san was doing. He used both hands to yank the older man's hand down. "Stop it!" His cheeks were flushed with heat. "Why do you have to be so stupid!" he hissed and immediately regretted the brazen words as intense violet eyes locked on him.

His world was small and quiet for a few moments; he was held beneath the sway of Akihiko's stare as the subway car slowed to a stop, the station being announced over again. Then a large hand grabbed Misaki by the wrist and yanked him behind the older man, who was shoving his way past the dark-haired man and through the crowd. "W-Wait, Usagi-san! Slow down!" Misaki yelped but his request fell on deaf ears. Akihiko pulled them off the subway car and Misaki thought they were going to purchase new tickets but he was marched right past the kiosk line. Misaki dug in his heels, tired of being forcefully led.

The brunette sighed in relief when Akihiko stopped but his respite was short-lived. Without a word the author turned and hefted his little lover into his arms and then continued toward the exit. Misaki squirmed against the older man, embarrassed yet again by people's stares. "Usagi-san, put me down!"

"No."

"Why not? We're going the wrong way!"

"We're going home."

"What? Why?" Misaki hit the author in the shoulder with a fist. "How are we going to get home, stupid Usagi!"

"Taxi."

"That's a waste of money! Usagi-san, listen to me! What about my work, your meeting?"

The author paused, attention all for the younger man, who stopped struggling. "I don't care. I'm taking you home and fucking you properly."

Misaki flushed to the roots of his hair. "B-But we just..."

"You let someone see you. I have to cleanse you now."

"'Cleanse' me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"With my tongue, of course."

Misaki shivered at the thought. "Pervert Usagi! Asshole! Jerk!"

The author said nothing more, just planted a gentle kiss on his little lover's forehead. The university student felt his heart flutter at the sweet action and let himself go limp in Akihiko's grasp. The older man smelled so good, like tobacco and soap and his own masculine scent, and Misaki buried his face against his lover's chest to try to cover such mortifying thoughts. "If Aikawa-san calls, you have to answer since this is all your fault!"

And for once Akihiko wouldn't mind dealing with that devil woman if it was the price.

–

Nowaki shoved his way off the subway in the wake of the other two men, barely making it off the crowded car before the doors slid shut. His hand covered his mouth, his breathing hard.

_Hiro-san, I think I saw something I wasn't supposed to.\_

The mental image of his lover's childhood friend licking cum from his hand made him blush. It made him think of Hiro-san, of taking him in his mouth until he was crying out and wild with passion, of the smell and taste of him. Suddenly his pants felt too tight. He was at his stop to get to work at the hospital, but that suddenly didn't seem as important any more. Nowaki pulled out his cell phone and hit the familiar speed dial.

"Kamijou. What do you want?" His lover's voice was gruff and demanding.

Nowaki was already at the ticket kiosk. "Hiro-san, I'm coming home."

"What? Nowaki, don't you have work?" The dark-haired man heard the sound of things being slammed around in the background. "Where is it? Where did I put it?" Hiroki muttered to himself.

"Yes, but I'm coming home."

"What, are you stupid? Go to work!"

"I just wanted to warn you." Nowaki pressed a few buttons on the glowing screen to order up a new ticket.

"What are you talking about? Listen, I'm trying to get research done!"

Nowaki took his pass as it printed out, filled with resolve. "Hiro-san," he said, voice deep and commanding. "Listen, Hiro-san."

His lover must have sensed the change in tone. "Nowaki?"

"I'm going to attack you when I get home. Please prepare yourself."

"Nowaki? Hey, Nowaki! What the hell do you mean 'attack'!"

The dark-haired man hung up, leaving his lover to wonder what was coming. He only wished the ride home was shorter.


End file.
